Home, Sweet home
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Yamato no había tenido una infancia del todo feliz. No había crecido en un una casa llena de cariño, con dos padres que se querían y un hermano pequeño que tenía al lado para poder proteger. Y ahora, a sus veintitantos años, reflexiona sobre ello.


Mimato San Valentín

Para san Valentín, En el topic mimato estamos haciendo una actividad de escribir drabbles/one-shot basados en una palabra concreta. Éste es el mío:

 **Pairing:** Mimato **Características:** un drabble con la palabra "hogar". **Género:** al gusto **¡Te reto a ti!:** Mid

Digimon no es mío, solamente la historia.

* * *

Home, sweet home

Yamato no había tenido una infancia del todo feliz. No había crecido en un una casa llena de cariño, con dos padres que se querían y un hermano pequeño que tenía al lado para poder proteger. En vez de eso, su familia se había roto cuando él apenas era un niño y él había perdido a su hermano y a su madre de golpe. Su padre lo quería y trataba de hacer lo mejor por él pero un chico de 5 años necesitaba calor humano y amor, y su progenitor trabajaba mucho, llegando a regresar a casa a horas intempestivas, cuando el rubio ya estaba dormido.

Además, su apartamento era más parecido a una pocilga que a una casa; ropa desordenada por doquier, camas deshechas, el polvo sin quitar bien, paquetes de comida precocinada abiertos… Nunca había calor, ni risas, ni juegos… no era un hogar.

Por eso Yamato había crecido prácticamente sólo y se había convertido en un lobo solitario que pasó de vivir de un apartamento de solteros con su padre a alquilarse uno pequeño para él sólo. Nada había cambiado mucho entre esos dos, quizá el lugar físico, pero no la dinámica general. De latas de coca cola había pasado a tener botellas de cerveza tiradas por la cocina, pero el resto seguía la misma tónica.

Y finalmente ahí estaba, después de años, sentado en la cocina y pensando en todo aquello a lo que nunca le había dado muchas vueltas. Suspirando, descubrió que al final todo había terminado por ser diferente.

Unos suaves pasos acercarse le sacaron de su trance y tuvo que parpadear cuando la recién llegada encendió la luz de la cocina. Tardó unos segundos en conseguir enfocar la vista en Mimi, que se encontraba en la puerta vestida con solamente una braguitas y una corta camiseta que dejaba ver su estómago. La chica arrugó la nariz mientras entraba en la cocina poniéndose una sudadera. Bostezando, se acercó a él tiritando.

—¿Qué haces levantado tan tarde? —preguntó mirando al reloj y comprobando que eran las 3 de la mañana.

—No podía dormir —explicó el rubio.

—¿Y tienes que estar en la cocina a oscuras como un asesino a punto de atacar? —se burló ella con ojos medio cerrados por el sueño.

—La oscuridad me relaja, ya lo sabes —ella asintió, algo desorientada—. Solamente estaba pensando.

—¿Algo malo? —preguntó, repentinamente más despierta y preocupada acercándose a él y apoyando la mano en su antebrazo.

Yamato negó con la cabeza, restando importancia, pero no convenció del todo a Mimi. Rió suavemente, enternecido por la preocupación de la castaña, y la atrajo a su cuerpo, rodeándola con sus brazos y pegándola a su pecho. Sintiendo la tranquilidad que siempre sentía cuando estaba con ella, suspiró mientras apoyaba la barbilla en la melena de leona de la chica.

—Yama… —comenzó a hablar Mimi pero él la cortó.

—Shh… bisbiseó, haciendo que ella dejase de hablar—. Solamente me apetece estar así un rato.

Mimi se relajó entonces y se abrazó a su cintura, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho desnudo del rubio; sus pausados latidos la calmaron y cerró los ojos para disfrutar del momento. Yamato respiró hondo y se regocijó en su aroma, esa dulce esencia que tanto le gustaba. Sonrió.

—Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? —susurró sin soltarla.

Mimi se separó un poco de él, lo justo para alzar la mirada hasta sus ojos. Su boca dibujó una sincera sonrisa.

—Lo sé —asintió la castaña—. Pero está bien escucharlo de vez en cuando.

Yamato se inclinó sobre ella y la besó, y volvió a corroborar lo que había sabido desde hace mucho tiempo pero al que no había puesto nombre.

Daba igual dónde estuviese, lo desordenado que estuviese el sitio, las botellas de cerveza que hubieran o que por el contrario todo estuviese limpio y pulcro. Podía estar en el infierno o en el cielo, porque nunca sería lo relevante. Porque para él todo se reducía a Mimi.

Porque ella podía aparecer en medio de la noche despeinada y con los ojos legañosos y seguiría siendo la persona más preciosa del mundo.

Porque ella bostezaría en medio de su beso nocturno y a él solamente le parecería más tierna.

Porque había llorado de pequeño queriendo una buena casa, y la había logrado.

Porque Mimi era, simplemente, su hogar.

* * *

Tercera aportación al mes de San Valetín Mimato. ¡Repartamos más mimatos por el mundo! Nunca son bastantes. La palabrita me asustó al principio pero rápidamente me vino la idea así que salió esta pequeña escena.

Nada más... Espero que os guste.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
